


Ghost of My Father

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony came to the conclusion that time had a sadistic streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of My Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/gifts).



> Prompt: Loki & Tony time travel to see Howard. However Tony has to keep quiet least he destroys his own chances of being born. Run with it! ;)

Tony groaned in pain, opened his eyes, and groaned again. They were definitely not in the Tower anymore. “Where are we?” he asked Loki when the god wondered into his line of sight. He reached out his hand for Loki to help him up but was ignored.

Loki made a ‘tsk’ing noise with his tongue. “That woman. Amora should not be playing with temporal rifts when she knows nothing about them.”

“And you do?” Loki raised his eyebrows in a way that silently told Tony that yes, yes he does. “Right, I don’t want to know. Actually, I do-“

“But now is not the time,” Loki cut him off. “I believe we should figure out the answer to your original question.”

Tony looked around the room, a sense of dread overcoming him. It took him a few tries to swallow the lump in his throat. “I know where we are.” His father’s lab.

Loki was about to ask why when the doorknob began to turn. “Shit,” Tony whispered. “Hide.” Tony pushed the Trickster into a supply closet, and wouldn’t Hawkeye just love to know about that.

A man stormed in, followed by another. “Sir, we’ve been looking for over a year now. There’s no sign of him anywhere. You must accept that fact that he’s-“

“Don’t say it!” the first man yelled, throwing a clipboard at the other’s head. “Get out!” The other man quickly ran out of the room, leaving Howard Stark breathing heavily. After a few moments Howard sank into a chair, elbows on a work table, his head dropping onto his hands.

Tony felt Loki’s hand slide against his own and grasped desperately, holding on tightly but never taking his eyes away from the scene. He could confront his father, storm out there right now and ask him why he was always more concerned with a man he would never see again than his own son. He didn’t want to clear the air, not really, but he had never realized how desperate he had been for closure until now.

Loki pulled him into an embrace and whispered against his ear, “No.” Tony had probably been spending too much time with the Trickster if Loki could read him that well. “This is what Amora wanted. If you confront your father here there is a good chance you will never be born, and I will not allow that to happen.”

Tony smirked but it was bitter. “Yeah, saving my death for yourself and all that.”

“Of course. No one else may have your life but me.” Loki tightened his arms around Tony in a way that practically screamed ‘mine!’

Tony buried his face against Loki’s shoulder, taking short breaths and closing his eyes against reality. Eventually Howard got up. This was it. Tony wouldn’t get another chance. It took every ounce of will power he possessed not to throw Loki off of him (not that he actually could, but he could cause enough of a ruckus for Howard to hear). And then he was gone.

Loki let out a sigh. It almost sounded like relief. “Come.” He unwound his arms from around Tony but did not push him away. “Let us find a way home.”

Tony took a deep breath before he lifted his head and nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like doing these prompt fics, so if anyone would like to leave me a prompt then please do so.


End file.
